His Maid
by Mo0s3d14
Summary: Crowley is new to hq and decides to look around, wat happens when he stumbles upon an interesting delimma? lavixcrow oneshot T suggestive themes


AN: oneshot :-) this is a story i wrote with my friend, everything that starts with a T is by me and everything after a J is her ENJOY !!

* * *

T "Creeeaaaakkkk!" an ancient door complained as it was forced open after years of still slumber. Beyond the disturbed door lay a dark room, seemingly a sort of storage, with moldy boxes and odd assortments of 'stuff' laying around indiscriminately.

"Hmm . . . boring, yet again nothing which is worthy of my interest." Stated a looming figure standing in the newly opened entry way. He was tall, of a stately manner with dark hair spiked back with the exception of one long white tendril which hung across his face. His dress was an expansive black cape which fanned out around his face and ended in ragged frays at its hem. Overall he held the appearance of a silent fear of the night, a vampire. A man whose teeth, not hands did his killing, whose very eyes seemed to crave your blood.

J With a loud, exasperated sigh, the vampire Crowley moved on. Each of the doors he had opened so far proved to be no more interesting than the last, and he was starting to get bored.

After being told specifically that he was not too open any of 'Komui's doors', he put all his best efforts into finding them, but had been unlucky thus far. He reached the next door and laid a gloved hand on the silver knob, pausing for a moment to guess what might be in this one, More boxes?

That was it. He looked inside, and was once again disappointed. What could all of these boxes be holding? Crowley was thinking of checking, but decided that he didn't feel like it, and kept going.

T "Hmpf . . . There HAS to be something else to see besides these infernal BOXES!" he uttered to himself as he began to move onward down the dreary halls which were dim and dank. 'I wonder, if I were to explore a different hall, possibly one which was more recently inhabited, I might discover something more intriguing' Crowley pondered silently. Slowly he continued, in mute consent to his idea, he would search out a more active place in which to hunt through.

J Turning down another hall that looked at least a little more accommodated, his ears were met by a soft melody, drifting from on of the rooms a little way down. Crowley followed it, pausing by each of the doors to listen, and then continue on, until he reached it. The exorcist paused, debating whether or not he should walk in or. . . . He opened the door and was greeted by a most horrific, yet at the same time curiously pleasing, sight. "Oh! Crow-chan!" a beaming Lavi accosted.

T Crowley stood stunned. His mind whirled with thoughts as he tried to examine this unusual dilemma. 'Finally something interesting! That color really does suit him. Look at all that lace!' random thoughts such as these wound through his head while he stood transfixed by the sight of Lavi in such a surprising state. Lavi stood there shocked with his fiery red hair peeking out from under a frilled bonnet. His rather risque outfit consisted of a petite black dress with a skirt that poofed out revealing layers of white lace and ended with a ruffled hem mid-thigh. The upper half of this dress hung low which exhibited an excess of even more lace which seemed to burst out of its dark outer layer. On top of this extensive maid attire was placed a short apron upon an already short skirt.

J The two exorcists stood staring at one another for a moment, when Lavi spoke.

"Ya gonna say something, Crow-chan?" The redhead smiled and put a finger to his lips, giving Crowley the most flirtatious wink he could.

T Crowley let out a long 'ummmm' completely unable to produce a single comprehensible thought.

"Well . . . " Lavi purred "is that a pleasantly surprised umm or an uncomfortable ummm?" he inquired as he took a smooth step forward toward the dazed count, his eyes never leaving Crowley's. The 'maid's' eye (his left eye was concealed behind a lacy patch which sported a dainty heart frilled with even more lace) seems to whimper and plead for praise as a little puppy would, begging for attention. Slowly he encroached on the stupefied vampire's space, all the while teasing with his eyes. Crowley was entirely entranced by the others presence, slowly trying to conjure a reply to the eager red head's enquiry.

J The vampire wasn't quite sure whether or not he could, or should, answer that.

"What are you wearing...Lavi?" He asked quietly. "Oh, this?" The red head pulled out the tips of his skirt and examined it. "I found it in Yu's closet!" he laughed, twirling on his toes then facing Crowley again. Crowley arched a sleek, black, eyebrow.

T Lavi unconsciously lifted one deft hand and slowly traced Crowley's lifted brow with a single gloved finger. Crowley watched as Lavi's expression shifted to intent curiosity as he slid his finger off his brow unto his smooth cheek and down toward his pointed chin. Soon a second dark, slender brow raised to accompany the first. Lavi looked into Crowley's eyes now fully aware of his roving fingers, yet surprisingly showed a complete lack of guilt or embarrassment, instead exhibited an intense excitement detailed with a slight tinge of color expressed on his cheeks. Crowley's face soon displayed a similar hue, and with feverish eyes he slowly closed the space between his and Lavi's face. Neither man fidgeted, only unwaveringly drifted nearer. The two pairs of soft lips met, and quickly the distance between the rest of their bodies was closed as well. Warmth spread throughout each character, and tentatively they began to explore. Crowley ran his hands through the mass of lace and up along the 'maid's' bodice until he drifted toward its back and firmly pulled HIS 'maid' closer. Lavi allowed himself to be embraced deeply and strengthened his kiss as his own hands drifted toward the clasp to Crowley's oh so troublesome cape.

J "There's the dress I bought for you, bean sprout!" There was a rush of footsteps and the two exorcists were pushed apart by one fuming, leather clad, Kanda.

"Aw! Yuuuu!" Lavi moaned, trying to make his way back to the stunned Crowley.

"How many times have I told you?" the long-haired exorcist snarled, forcing his way between the whining redhead and the thoroughly confused vampire, "If you're going to have these fantasies, you need to get your own props! Take it off, its getting wrinkled."

"Now? But . . . Yu?" Lavi pointed at Allen, who had been standing in the doorway wearing a bath robe, and watching the proceedings with confusion.

T "I said now!" Kanda glared at Lavi, folding his arms across his bare chest chains jingling from his cuffs, and posed to intimidate the 'maid'. Lavi returned Kanda's glare and then turned his attention to the flustered Crowley, flashing him a mischievous grin.

"Fine Yu if you want a strip show I'll give it to you" Lavi said to Kanda, all the while maintaining his foxy smirk directed at his throughly confused count.

J With that, the redhead unzipped the back of the dress and pulled it off his shoulders, making sure to make each of his movements slow and seductive. In a few moments he had the maid's dress around his ankles, and was standing before them in nothing but a pair of boxers, adorned with pink rabbits. The pink tinge had returned to Crowley's pale cheeks as he stared at Lavi, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"There Yu." The hammer wielding exorcist snorted, tossing the ball of lace and silk into Kanda's arms.

"Thanks for ruining my fun, again." Without a word, Kanda strolled out of the room, pulling Allen along by the arm as he disappeared around the door frame, leaving Lavi and Crowley alone, once again. The vampire, having once been the main character of this one-shot, then smiled at the other exorcist, who returned it full heartedly.

"Where were we?"


End file.
